


Her Parents

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sarada heard a soft music coming from the living room. She got up and went out of her bedroom. From where she was, she could see her parents dancing slowly to the beat of the music and they could not take their eyes off each other.





	Her Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Naruto and Boruto : Naruto Next Generations belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi and Mikio Ikemoto.

Sarada put down her phone on her nightstand after sending one last message to Chocho. She lay down under her duvet, a huge smile on her lips, ready for a good night's sleep. This day had been really good. Sasuke had returned to Konoha for a few days before leaving again on a mission. It was only a few days, but during that time, her family was reunited. Sasuke's visits were more and more frequent and Sarada knew that one day her father would come back for good. At first the relationship between Sasuke and Sarada had been complicated. Both felt uncomfortable and did not really speak to each other. But fortunately, things had quickly changed and Sarada was happy with the father-daughter relationship she shared with Sasuke.

After a few minutes, she heard a soft music coming from the living room. She got up, went out of her bedroom and headed for the living room. From where she was, she could see her parents dancing. They were dancing slowly to the beat of the music and they could not take their eyes off each other.

At first sight, the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura seemed totally different from Sarada's friends' parents. They did not hold hands like Boruto's parents, they did not laugh with each other like Chocho's parents. Some people in Konoha said they were cool towards each other and that maybe they were not really in love.

But people only saw what they wanted to see. They did not see Sakura's eyes light up when Sasuke was with her. They did not see Sasuke's smile full of love and tenderness when Sakura spoke. Or when they lost themselves in each other's eyes, as if there were alone and that the world around them disappeared, like at this instant. Sarada saw all these little things, all these little moments between her parents that proved they were in love. And Sarada hoped that one day she would find a love like theirs.

Sarada went back to her bedroom, leaving her parents in their world.

_The end___


End file.
